


Yeehawgust Day 5, 7, & 8 Combined Day 5: Trusty Steed	Day 7: Lasso	Day 8: Big Iron

by TheSoleWookieCourier



Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier
Summary: Not sure if this counts as graphic violence, but I decided better safe than sorry.
Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543978
Collections: Yeehawgust 2019





	Yeehawgust Day 5, 7, & 8 Combined Day 5: Trusty Steed	Day 7: Lasso	Day 8: Big Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this counts as graphic violence, but I decided better safe than sorry.

A large crash startled Erich and Danse from their sleep. Both sat up quickly and reached for their weapons out of habit, the former Brotherhood paladin for his laser rifle, the Sole Survivor for his six-shooter. A rumbling growl filled the small building as Erich drew back the hammer on his weapon.

“It might be a good idea to suit up, Sentinel. Whatever is out there sounds big.” Danse suggested, the barrel of his rifle trained at the door. “I’ll cover you.”

“Roger that, Paladin.” Erich replied evenly, his revolver still pointed at the door. Without taking his eyes off of the door, he backed to where his power armor stood. Within moments, he was nestled within the safety of his X-02 armor. He activated the headlamps, which cast a pallid red glow around the room. “Your turn.” Standing from his kneeling position, Danse retreated to his own armor.

It wasn’t a moment too soon. As Danse was completing sealing his suit, the doorway and surrounding wall imploded. The force was so powerful that it threw both men through the exterior wall and into the street below.

The two armored men slammed into the ground with such force that the remaining windows on the ground floor of the surrounding buildings shattered. Groaning, both stood up, turning to see what had knocked them from the building. As they turned to the hole in the wall they had just created, the remains of a super mutant encampment greeted their eyes. That’s when they saw it: an alpha deathclaw, jumping down to them to continue it’s attack.

Erich brought his hand up to shoot at the beast. It wasn't until he was almost in firing position that he realized that his revolver had been knocked from his hand. The deathclaw roared as Danse began to pull the trigger on his rifle, red laser bolts arcing through the air and bouncing off the reptile’s hide. This didn't seem to bother the deathclaw as it lunged towards the Sole Survivor.

Looking around in desperation, Erich reached out and grabbed hold of one of the chains holding a mutant gore bag together. He sidestepped the deathclaw’s swing, retaliating with his own swing. The chain caught the deathclaw across the face as Erich’s fist made contact with the creature’s snout. Arcs of electricity danced between the Sole Survivor and the deathclaw from the tesla nodes that dotted the armor. One end of the chain got wrapped around one of the deathclaw’s horns.

Realizing this, the mutated lizard reared its head, standing up in the process. The motion would’ve ripped Erich’s arm from it’s socket had he not been in power armor. The force of the motion lifted him off of his feet and through the air. He swung back around, colliding with the deathclaw’s back, sending both back to the ground. As the deathclaw was laid there, stunned, Erich quickly wrapped the remaining chain around its neck, much like a leash. He quickly planted his foot on one of the lizard’s horns, keeping it pinned to the ground. Danse came up beside Erich, whistling in awe.

“That was some quick thinking, Erich. I think you just saved our lives.” The paladin said, the admiration apparent in his tone. He handed Erich his revolver. “I think you deserve the honor of putting this abomination down.” It was at this point that the deathclaw stirred. Danse drew back his boot and sent it into the creature’s face. This elicited a pained roar as the creature tried to pick itself up off the ground. After several vain attempts, the lizard seemed to give up and ceased it’s struggles. An almost melancholy whine escaped it’s muzzle.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Danse asked, tension in his voice and more so in the grip on his rifle. Glancing at his friend, Erich slowly shook his head and knelt down, holstering his pistol. With deliberate movements, he loosed the chain. Danse gave a strangled yell as the deathclaw stood up. The strange thing was that the creature didn’t attack the two. Instead, it seemed to size up the Sole Survivor before turning around and loping off with heavy footsteps.

With a sigh, both men slid to the ground. Not a word was said as both of them sat there and let the gravity of what had just transpired wash over them. After a long silence, Erich stood up and offered his hand to the paladin.

“Come on, let’s go get our stuff. Something tells me we’re gonna need to find a new place to sleep. Hopefully, this one won’t be disturbed by a big lizard.”


End file.
